the_jokers_cove_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: French Polynesia
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = | nextseason = Survivor: Malaysia }} Survivor: French Polynesia is the first season of the Joker's Cove ORG Wiki. For the first time on the Joker's Cove ORG Wiki, 21 people will be deserted on to the Marquesas Islands for 39 days to fight for the title of Sole Survivor. 39 days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Announcement Location All announcements regarding this season can be found here: Season 1 - French Polynesia Board Moderators Head Moderators Assistant Moderators *Jerby Twists *'Expanded Cast:' This season will feature 21 Castaways instead of the standard 16, 18, or 20. *'Prior Relationships:' Five people that work together will be pitted against each other. *'First Impressions:' On Day 1, a person from each tribe will be voted out. *'Outcasts:' The outcast tribe will compete in each challenge, and if they win the entire tribe stays in the game. However, if they lose, the entire tribe goes home except the person with the highest score in that challenge. At two points before the merge, the outcasts will vote somebody back in the game. This person has immunity at the next tribal council. *'Outcast Idol:' The outcast tribe has an idol, and if a member finds it, it can be used as an extra vote on the vote back in the game OR it can save you when the outcast tribe loses, meaning the idol holder will stay in the game. The idol cannot be used to save you if you don’t get voted back in. If you return to the game with the idol in your possession it can be used AFTER the vote until Day 37. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Negates all votes cast on the person who played the idol. Holder of the idol must state if he wishes to play it in his vote submission. Usable until Day 36. *'Fake Mutiny:' There was a mutiny directly followed by a tribe swap. *'Tribe Swap:' On Day 11 there was a tribe swap, all three tribes remained in the game. *'Tribe Absorbtion:' On Day 17 tribe the tribe that lost the reward challenge was absorbed. *'Loser's Perk:' In the individual stage up until Day 36 the winner of the individual immunity challenge can choose between a double vote and immunity. Whatever the winner does not choose goes to the person with the lowest SUBMITTED score. So for example there is 11 people competing and 11th place does not submit, however 10th place does then 10th will receive the Loser's Perk. *'The Bottle:' At the Survivor Auction Noah bought a covered item that was a bottle that would come into play later in the game and could not be flushed out. As of now, no further information is known about the bottle. Castaways Season Summary TBA after end of season The Game Voting History All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." All red boxes denote that they were part of the Outcast Tribe during the episode. Trivia *This is the first season of The Joker's Cove ORG Wiki. Links Survivor French Polynesia Rulebook Category:Seasons